


Check Yes Or No

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Fluff Friday trope series: office pining!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Check Yes Or No

“Could you trap them in an elevator?” Emily wonders out loud, and Penelope rolls her eyes. 

“This building’s elevators were built way before we had computerized security, dollface. My powers do not extend to anything outside the electronic realm.” 

“Maybe we should just toss a note at the back of Reid’s head,” Emily muses. “Do you like Morgan? Check yes or no.” 

“Good thing his hair’s not long enough for pigtails,” Penelope smirks, tugging on one of her own curls. 

Emily laughs, watching through the glass as Morgan leans over Reid’s desk, pointing at something in his folder of paperwork and very obviously flexing his biceps as he does so. 

Penelope’s smirking. “He’s not exactly being subtle.” 

“How can two people be so freakin’ oblivious?” Emily asks, amazed. “This is getting ridiculous.” 

“You can read lips, right? What’s he saying?” 

“Not sure, but… yep, there it is. Talk about not subtle.” 

“Did he pull a ‘pretty boy’ again?” 

“He sure did,” Emily mutters. “Look at Reid’s face!” 

“Like a big red genius tomato,” Penelope agrees gleefully. Reid’s trying not to stare as Morgan walks away, but for someone who can read an astronomical amount of words a minute, it sure takes him a while to flip to the next page in his folder. 

“Shit, he’s coming this way,” Emily says, ducking away from the window and flinging herself into the conference room chair as Morgan approaches. “Look busy!”


End file.
